


A Different Choice

by Merfilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sirius chose to go the responsible thing.





	A Different Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



"Sirius—"

"We have to! James would want it!"

The two men looked at each other, one with resignation, the other with stubborn hope, and then Remus sighed.

"Alright. We'll do it."

Sirius broke out his most charming smile, and then moved closer with the precious burden he held. There would be no supposed murder, no prison, no abuse. Sirius's recklessness had been tempered by a need for family.

"That scar looks awful," Remus said softly as he took Harry from his best friend and lover.

"It doesn't seem to hurt him, though."

"I hope it never does," Remus told him.


End file.
